(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sampling device and kit for collecting chemical and biological samples in a wet or dry format. The invention provides a means to easily collect chemical and biological samples, safely transport the collected samples with no leakage, and safely dispense a collected sample into a sterile capture vial/bottle for analysis. The present invention provides for optimum sample recovery and has been designed to be easy to operate while wearing protective gear.
(2) Description of Related Art
Numerous devices and kits are available for collecting samples of chemical and biological matter to be analyzed for their content.
Presently, the Joint Program Office for Biodefense fields a cotton swab based sampling kit for use with hand-held assays. These sampling kits and hand-held assays are only available to Government agencies. This cotton swab based sampling kit is a single use kit that only permits the sampling of small areas. It is used with hand held assays wherein the collected sample is tested as collected. The kit does not provide a means in which to safely transport a collected sample for subsequent confirmation analysis or further testing. Although this single use kit is a cost effective means to sample suspected laboratories and production plants, it was not intended to be used to sample larger areas, such as construction sites and subways.
EAI Corporation, under arrangements with New Horizons Diagnostics, markets a biological sampling kit as BIO-HAZ® kit. This biological sampling kit is a swipe-type kit that employs the use of a sponge and is used in field bio-sampling missions. While this kit is effective in collecting biological samples, it contains many parts and bags, which makes its use cumbersome and difficult to use in hostile environments. Use of this kit requires the tearing of bags, handling of vials, and manipulation of tiny pieces all of which are time consuming and difficult to accomplish especially while wearing protective hazmat suits.
Trudil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,836 describes a biological sample collection kit that employs numerous parts that require careful handling during sample collection. The kit requires the operator to tear open sterile bags so as to be able to employ the sterile parts therein—i.e., sponge, swab, pipette, etc.
Another biological sampling device, which was manufactured by Truetech and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,167 to Gordon et al., is a portable sampling unit that employs a dry Velcro® sampling pad. Once a sample has been collected using the dry sampling pad, the sample-containing pad is washed with a buffer by cracking a buffer filled ampule. The ampule is cracked by pinching the unit. The buffer washes over the pad and the sampling unit is vigorously shaken. The collected sample is then dispensed by extending the sample port to allow drops of fluids to be released from the sampling port. This sampling unit delivers only sufficient buffer for three test tickets. The sampling device does not provide a means to archive and/or transport a sample for future analysis.
An additional chemical and biological sampling unit is available in the form of a sampling backpack, which is marketed by Quicksilver, Inc. This unit comprises tweezers, scalpels, swabs, and various other instruments for collecting samples of various shapes, sizes and/or forms. This kit, like some of those described above, contains numerous parts that may require careful, intricate handling by an operator.
There remains a need to provide a biological and chemical sampling device/kit that provides an easier more efficient means for collecting samples from large surface areas, storing said samples, transporting the same, and dispensing them for testing. The present invention does not require the use of numerous instruments, vials and bags, or the testing of the sample as collected.
The present invention provides for a self-contained chemical and biological sample collection device and kit employing said device which can be used to (1) easily and safely sample large surface areas; (2) safely store collected samples to be transported for later analysis; and (3) safely dispense collected samples for testing. Moreover, the present invention has been designed to be simple to operate even while wearing protective gear.